newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rugrats (Season 5)
here are season 5 episodes from Rugrats Grandpa's Bad Bug/Lady Luck 29 November 1997 The babies fear that there is a bad bug in Grandpa Lou's bed/Grandpa takes the babies to a Bingo game t the Senor Citizens Center. (This episode was dedicated to David Doyle.) Hic!/Autumn Leaves 6 December 1997 Tommy catches hiccups and the babies attempts to scare him do not cure him/A change of seasons makes the babies think that the trees are ill so they apply whatever remedies they think of. Crime and Punishment/Baby Maybe 13 December 1997 Angelica tells the babies that police officers arrest bad people while Chas dates a police officer and Chas's glasses are broken/Didi's brother-in-law considing having a babyand to prove it babysit the kids. The World of the Day/Jonathan Babysits 20 December 1997 Angelica learns a cuss from the host of her favorite children's show. It is bleeped out though/Jonathan looks after the kids and searches for ways to blackmail Charlotte. He Saw She Saw/Piggy's Pizza Palace 27 December 1997 Chuckie's latest crush has an over-protection brother/The gang goes to a pizzeria that resembles Chuck E. Cheese's and try to get Angelica's tickets back from a pig that stole them. Babysitting Fluffy/Sleep Trouble 29 August 1998 Chas and Chuckie look after Angelica's cat while she is away/Tommy and Chuckie fear the Sandman after a story while Chas is out and so Stu watches them. The First Cut/Chuckie Grows 15 August 1998 Tommy adopts chicks but saves them from a runner. Because of that it makes him have a first cut which scares Tommy leading him to security/The babies think that Chuckie has gotten bigger when his clothes shrink. Fugitive Tommy/Visiting Aunt Miriam 19 August 1998 Tommy is mistaken for another troublemaking baby with a big tooth/Grandpa Lou takes the babies to Aunt Miriam's house for poker where the babies think that the ladies want to eat Chuckie who is ironicallly not concered. Rides ar Uneasy/Where's Grandpa 17 August 1998 Chuckie is nervous about riding his new two-wheeled bicycle/Stu and Didi accidentally leave Grandpa behind on a road trip and Tommy and Chuckie try to give Grandpa a chance to catch up. Journey to the Center of Basement/A Very McNutty Birthday 15 August 1998 The babies go down to the basement to retrieve a lost toy/The kids attend a rival's birthday party where girls are left out due to cooties. The Family Tree 17 September 1998 When Stu and Didi go on aniversery vacation Tommy and Angelica stay at Chuckie's house where Chuckie learns about acestors. Didi starts to feel sea-sick but it is really something else-she's pregnant!. Note: This is where the The Rugrats Movie begins. Chuckie's Duckling/A Dog's Life 18 November 1998 ﻿Chuckie adopts a duck that fled from a construction site/Spike attempts to save Dil from immenent danger gets Spike in trouble with Stu & Didi. Note: This is the first episode in the series Dil appears. Chuckerfly/Angelica's Twin 23 November 1998 Chuckie wants to be cute again so he goes through his own metamporhosis/Angelica pretends she has a twin sister name Balina to get extra goodies. Raising Dil/No Naps 6 December 1998 Tommy and the babies try to educate Dil/The babies try to avoid napping for a toy. Man of the House/A Whole New Stu 12 December 1998 Tommy tries to run the household while Stu is out of town on buisness/Stu undergoes a makeover at a health spa after suffering so much stress. Submarine/Chuckie's a Lefty 19 December 1998 While Stu shops for a used car the babies imagine the test automobile is a submarine/Chuckie learns he's left-handed so Angelica makes him feel like a freak.